J.W. McCammon
"The Mercenary" J.W. McCammon born (July 29, 1982), is an American professional wrestler currently wrestling for the WrestleView Wrestling Federation. Best known for his hard hitting, smash-mouth style, J.W. McCammon is the current WVWF Extreme Champion and a former WVWF World Heavyweight Champion and WVWF Television Champion. 'Career' JW McCammon’s love of pro wrestling is a deep passion. He watched it on TV as a little child, idolizing Hulk Hogan, The Hart Foundation, The British Bulldogs and The Ultimate Warrior. He has an immense collection of classic and contemporary wrestling tapes and DVDs. When McCammon got older, he and his friends attended many a house show. McCammon even joined his high school’s wrestling team. During McCammon’s time as an amateur, though lacking in strength, his technique was un-paralleled. He only wrestled for two years being that the program started when he was a junior. McCammon got a taste of fame at the 1999 South Carolina State Free Style Tournament, taking 2nd Place. Even with his name in the history books, second place didn’t set well at all. After High School, McCammon saved all the money he could and went to Canada and trained in the famed Hart Dungeon. He got stretched hard, but JW McCammon didn’t give up and started training harder and he spent hours upon hours watching and studying his collection of tapes getting everything that he could from them. McCammon became a wrestling encyclopedia and historian! This went on for almost two years, but he made invaluable connections and this is where he got is hard hitting style and his famed submission move called The Lock-On. Being only about 19, McCammon then competed in Calgary for a little while before heading to Japan to gain even more experience. Adopting the McCammon Driver as a finisher and once he earned the Japanese’ respect he started competing in more and more high profile matches, eventually giving him some nicknames, like the Feature Effect! After a couple of runs in Japan, McCammon came back to the states. He wrestled some independent circuits, working mostly as a fan favorite. Then the big time came. 'National Wrestling Association' 'September 2004 - December 2004' While working in the independents after coming back from his Japanese tour, McCammon was scouted by the NWA. After a couple of tryout matches and seeing how good McCammon was, the NWA decided to give him a full time contract in September 2004. McCammon made his NWA in ring debut, by defeating Christian York in an impromptu match at one of the NWA’s PPVs. From there, it looked like the “rookie sensation” was destined for great things in the NWA. Alas, that didn't happen. McCammon was given a lot of false promises and after a Halloween Massacre loss against “Dr. Death” Dan Doom. McCammon’s efforts would be sporadic at best. Due to improper booking, McCammon would lose and lose horribly. A loss to, then NWA TV Champion, “The Flame” Matt Keith, being eliminated at the Thanksgiving Classic and a loss in a number one contender gauntlet match, McCammon got frustrated with his place in the company. After losing to the Great Hasimoto at the December 20, 2004 Monday Night Mayhem show, McCammon realized he was getting a raw deal. Then he was unceremoniously fired from the company the following week. 'March 2005 - May 2005' In March 2005, McCammon, with a different attitude and now some experience on him, returned to the NWA. On the March 7th edition of Monday Night Mayhem McCammon came out of the crowd, in a hooded sweatshirt, to help his friend, Gabriel Gates. Gates had come back to the company earlier in the month. McCammon blasted Dennis Mann with a couple of chairshots before taking off the hood and revealing himself to the crowd. Gates and McCammon then proceeded to take apart Mann, until Steve Starr came to the rescue. Starr and Mann then challenged Gates and McCammon for a match on the following Monday. On the next Mayhem, McCammon and Gates, with the help of Marvin Jackson, went up against Steven Starr and Dennis Mann. Christian York came out and proceeded to distract Starr. Mann however, turned on Starr and joined McCammon, Jackson, Gates, and York in beating Starr to a pulp. All five men stood tall over the fallen body of Steve Starr. Then on March 21, 2005, McCammon and Gates got their shot at the NWA World Tag Team Championships against Dorian Ambrose and Evan Hart. After a grueling match and a Spike Piledriver, McCammon and Gabriel Gates became the new NWA World Tag Team Champions! This reign however would be short lived. Just five days later, at WrestleFest IV on March 26, 2005, as made by Steve Starr, McCammon and Gates were soundly defeated by Bullet and Magnum for the NWA World Tag Team belts. However, it wasn’t long before McCammon and Gates won the titles back. Because McCammon defeated Bullet on April 5, 2006, he earned the rematch that they needed. And on the following Mayhem, McCammon and Gates made good on the rematch as they defeated Bullet and Magnum in no time flat to regain the NWA World Tag Team Championships! J.W. McCammon and "The Archangel" Gabriel Gates were still the tag champs when the company later folded due to a failed roster split. 'Lock Wrestling Federation ' 'September 2004 - April 2005' Getting frustrated with the NWA and wondering what he was really worth; JW McCammon went to the LWF, Lock Wrestling Federation. McCammon was given a title shot right off the bat against the reigning LWF Imperial Champion, Red Fusion on the September 2, 2004 episode of LockDown! McCammon lost the match, though impressing the crowd as well with his technical ability. He took the loss in stride and came back the next week on LockDown! and got his first LWF win against Big Dick Togo. After the match The Regime came and tried to get rid of McCammon but, McCammon stood up to the Regime and thanks to Arelas earned a shot at the LWF Havok Championship against CoolJ at LWF Vengeance on September 12, 2004. Though he lost the match, McCammon wanted to prove himself to the company and gained a rematch the next night on his Warzone debut. During that match Nomad came out of the crowd and attacked McCammon, locking him in the Leash as a drunken CoolJ headed backstage. The referee ended up throwing the match out and McCammon was once again left with a bad taste in his mouth. The next LockDown! McCammon helped one of his new acquaintances, Red Fusion, defeat Lone Wolf and Triple M. This would be one of the many times that Lone Wolf and McCammon would meet up in the LWF as well as other places. This would also not be the last time Red Fusion and McCammon would be in a ring together. Being the antagonist that he is, McCammon challenged, Nomad, the former LWF Technical Title holder, to a Submission Match on September 20, 2004, to exact some revenge from the previous attack. McCammon won the hard fought battle, making Nomad submit to the Lakewood Deathlock (later to be known as the Lock-On). Showing the compassion that he has, McCammon forgave Nomad and made him his tag team partner. Known as the NEW Technicians, they upset the Regime (CoolJ and Lock) for the LWF Tag Team Championships, just a couple of days after the Submission Match, on September 23, 2004. The NEW Technicians defeated all who was put in front of them. They defeated the DWO (Dirtay Hollywood and John Hard) at LWF Day Of Reckoning on October 10, 2004. They also defeated the LWF Champion, Ruff Rabbi, by DQ, in a Handicap Match on November 8, 2004. Then they competed in an Outlast match at LWF Outlast 2004, with McCammon almost upsetting LWF Veteran, Fear! Then they defeated The Regime (Dr. K and CoolJ) to retain their titles once again. In late November 2004, the NEW Technicians surprised the whole LWF when the decided to align themselves with the current LWF Champion, The Ruff Rabbi. They then became the Imperial Technicians, since they joined the Imperial Nation. McCammon and Nomad then did the Rabbi’s dirty work. Having won the LWF Tag Team Championships, McCammon decided that the Imperial Championship should be with the Imperialists. He challenged, then champion, Triple M to a title and got his wish on December 06, 2004. Triple M defeated McCammon via pinfall though, but had to choose which title he wanted to go after, either the LWF Championship or the LWF Imperial Championship, he choose the LWF Championship. So at LWF Betrayal on December 12, 2004, McCammon and Nomad were in a battle royal to claim the vacant LWF Imperial Championship. McCammon became the new LWF Imperial Champion by eliminating Fear and winning the battle royal! In what you could call a twist of fate, right after his Imperial Championship win, McCammon had to defend the LWF Tag Team Championships against Violent Intentions. Being winded by the battle royal however, caused the Imperial Technicians to finally lose the tag team titles that they had kept for the past three months! After an unsuccessful attempt to regain the LWF Tag Team Championships from Violent Intentions, McCammon and Nomad began to tag less and since McCammon was the Imperial Champion, he had to defend his title alone, although Nomad would accompany him to the ring for his matches and would sometimes get involved. In January 2005, upper management in the LWF decided to unify the LWF Cross-Hemisphere Championship with the Imperial Championship, because of less talent being in the LWF. So on January 13, 2005, McCammon and then CH champion, Red Fusion, crossed paths again to decide the undisputed Cross-Hemisphere Champion. McCammon and Fusion fought hard and long, with McCammon upsetting Red Fusion to become the LWF Cross-Hemisphere Champion. McCammon was a marked man, since he was the man to beat, only under the LWF Champion. Lone Wolf took a shot at McCammon’s title at the LWF Massive Melee and still McCammon came out on top. After the Melee, the LWF started to slow down and with that a returning Emperor came back to challenge McCammon for his LWF Cross-Hemisphere Championship. Emperor and Phoenix defeated the McCammon and Psiko before the upcoming PPV Maximum Carnage. Then McCammon and Emperor met on February 12, 2005 at Maximum Carnage, with Emperor defeating McCammon to become the LWF Cross-Hemisphere Champion. In his last match before the LWF closed, McCammon was defeated by his rival Lone Wolf on March 10, 2005 at the last LockDown! 'Xtreme Championship Wrestling' ''' September 2004 - May 2005' When JW McCammon first came to the LWF, he met Red Fusion, a fellow wrestler, who also ran his own federation, Xtreme Championship Wrestling. Fusion invited McCammon to come and join XCW. Being that McCammon is always looking for a new challenge, he headed over to XCW. McCammon debuted in XCW on September 6th, 2004, just a little while after debuting in the LWF and while also competing in the NWA. McCammon made an impact the first night he was there, by joining the Murder, Red Fusion’s heel group, along with Reckless Jack, Raven, and Red Fusion. That night Fusion gave McCammon his first championship opportunity, the XCW Submission Championship against then champion, Creeping Death in what would be McCammon’s first match in XCW on September 9th, 2004 on Revolution. McCammon further solidified his claim to greatness by becoming the first Double Singles Champion in XCW, defeating Creeping Death for the XCW Submission Championship in his first match in the company and then at XCW Repentance he defeated Cannibal to become the XCW Hardcore Champion! McCammon then started defending both the titles in "Hardcore Submission Matches," defeating Christopher Espers in the first Hardcore Submission match. McCammon then lost both titles to Hardkore X at XCW Haunted on October 3rd, 2004, but then he won back the XCW Submission Championship ten days later. After winning the XCW Submission Championship back from Hardkore X, McCammon went into a feud with Lone Wolf. Lone Wolf, a man that matched McCammon in style and work ethic, who gave McCammon the most runs for his money. In a series of matches, Lone Wolf steadily gained the upper hand. Lone Wolf and McCammon were then put in an Ultimate Submission Match at XCW Roulette to settle the score once and for all. At XCW Roulette McCammon went on defeat his archrival, Lone Wolf, in an Ultimate Submission match at XCW Roulette. The match was long and back and forth, with McCammon and Lone Wolf submitting to each other’s finishing moves. McCammon and Lone Wolf would face each other multiple times after that until XCW closed. After defeating Lone Wolf in the Ultimate Submission match, JW McCammon lost the XCW Submission Championship to Triple M. McCammon helped Red Fusion in his fight against the Ruff Rydaz. JW McCammon, Fusion, and Evan Bronze faced Jon Michaels and his posse in a XCW classic Survivor Match at XCW Survivor. This would mark the first time that Jon Micheals and JW McCammon would go against each other in the ring. With the winner being granted a spot in the Table Elimination Chamber match for the XCW Championship at the next PPV, McCammon survived and got his chance at the XCW Championship. At XCW Apocalypse on December 12th, 2004, McCammon faced the XCW Tag Team Champions, Creeping Death and Rick Mad, his archrival, Lone Wolf, Johnny T, and the reigning champion, Bad Ass Lac-Hydrin. McCammon eliminated Rick Mad, but then was eliminated by Hydrin. Kuroi vacated the XCW Global Championship and the XCW Championship. So Red Fusion proposed a 6-pack elimination match to determine the new XCW Global Champion. The XCW Championship would be determined in the Rumble on January 30, 2005. On January 12th, 2005, McCammon defeated Reckless Jack, Sparrow, Jon Michaels, Alex “The Robber” Jameson, and Rock Steady in the six pack challenge and claimed the XCW Global Championship. McCammon went on to defend the title against Jon Michaels three times before losing it to him at a XCW super show on February 12, 2005. A couple of days after winning the Global title, McCammon contacted his friend James Williams, who had just become a free agent from the Southern Wrestling Federation. The up and coming Williams came to XCW in early 2005. Williams and McCammon immediately became Red Fusion’s right hand men, with McCammon becoming “The Mercenary” and Williams becoming “The Contract Killer,” McCammon and Williams became The Mercenaries. McCammon and Williams won the XCW Tag Team Championships at XCW Rumble. After losing the tag titles and the Global championship, JW McCammon then became plagued by some family problems and was forced to go on hiatus for an indefinite period of time. 'July 2006' This was a short lived run in the reborn XCW. McCammon's first match back was a XCW Hardcore Championship loss to Lone Wolf. Another loss against Kuroi by disqualification and one win over "High Voltage" Nick Aries and XCW was closed again. This was really nothing to write home about. 'The WrestleView Wrestling Federation' 'March 2006 - April 2006' Jon Michaels, a long time friend and opponent of JW McCammon, contacted the Mercenary, who had been on a hiatus from sports entertainment for the past seven months. Michaels and McCammon discussed that it would be in the best interests of both parties, if McCammon joined the newly reborn WVWF, the 'WrestleView Wrestling Federation, which was previously the WVF. McCammon finalized the deal and in early March of 2006, vintages of The Mercenary were popping up all over WVWF programming. McCammon then decided to join the tournament to crown a new '''WVWF North American Champion. McCammon made his debut against Halloween Halpin, the perennial trickster of the WVWF, in the first round of the tournament. Even though McCammon was beaten by Halpin, the man who would eventually go on to win the tournament and the North American Championship, he was able to bounce back and defeat both Tiago Lopes and “The Power” Shawn Tyler in a triple threat match the next week on the March 14th episode of WVWF Rage. Only three weeks into his WVWF career the Mercenary became the co-number one contender after a battle royal tie with Tiago Lopes on March 21st. McCammon entered number one and blew right through the competition to be one of the two men to have a shot at the WVWF World Heavyweight Champion, Jimmy Edwards. McCammon then faced Tiago Lopes in a undisputed number one contender match the following week. On the final WVWF Rage show, McCammon and Tiago had a war and Tiago looked to have the number one contender’s spot in the bag, but Jack Rogers distracted the ref and Tiago Lopes just long enough for McCammon to hit the American High for the win. McCammon was now the number one contender and set to face Jimmy Edwards at WVWF Vendetta on April 30th for the WVWF Championship! In the following weeks, McCammon faced off against the World Champion, Jimmy Edwards, but much to everyone’s surprise Edwards vacated the WVWF Championship, leaving McCammon without an opponent at Vendetta, but with a fighting spirit McCammon still wanted to prove he was the best and didn’t want the title handed to him. So on the April 11th edition of WVWF Fury, Shane Franklin decided to make a Two Fall Triple Threat Match for both the WVWF Championship and the NA Championship, involving JW McCammon, James Birch and NA Champ, Halloween Halpin at WVWF Vendetta after all three men laid claim to being the next WVWF Champion! So with the match set, the mind games were on as McCammon then beat James Birch in a one-on-one encounter on WVWF Prime Time, but was beaten on Fury the next week by Halloween Halpin because of interference from Birch. All three men were at each other’s throats coming into Vendetta! In what was one of the most grueling matches in WVWF history, McCammon, Birch, and Halpin all fought each other with gold in their eyes. After throwing McCammon out of the ring, Halloween Halpin dropped Birch with the Pumpkin Smasher to retain the North American Championship! McCammon then assaulted the North American Champion, which led EMTs checking Halpin for a good portion of the match. Birch and McCammon then proceed to throw everything they had at each other, including the kitchen sink! Then by sheer luck, Halpin came back into the match until Birch ended any chance of Halpin winning the WVWF Championship with a huge JPB Driller. Seemingly having the won the match, Birch was unware of McCammon. JW McCammon caught Birch off guard with his own sledgehammer and then proceeded to put Birch in the Lock-On. Birch had no choice but to tap out and JW McCammon became the new WVWF World Heavyweight Champion. 'The WVWF Championship' 'Introducing The Hembree Boyz' 'Global Wrestling Coalition' 'Other Promotions' *'Southern Wrestling Federation' (October 2004 - December 2004) *'Prime Time Wrestling' (August 2005) *'Pro Wrestling X' (November 2006 - December 2006) 'Wrestling Facts' 'Skills and Attributes' 'Moves and Taunts' 'Finishers' * The McCammon Driver - Sit-out Over the Shoulder variation of the Emerald Fusion. * The Lock-On - Texas Cloverleaf w/ Leg Half Nelson. * The American High - Fisherman's Suplex into Michinoku Driver. 'Signature Moves' * Shoot To Kill - Crossface Chickenwing Camel Clutch. * No Feeling Left - A Flipping T-Bone Suplex Pin. (ala Shelton Benjamin) * Crunch Time - Pumphandle Side Powerbomb. * The Trepidation - A DDT Drop into Stomach Choke Hold. (Illegal hold) * The JW Sleeper - Armbar Dragon Sleeper Hold. * Bite The Bullet - Rings Of Saturn w/ Crossface. * Ringpost Figure Four Leglock (Illegal Hold) * Multiple German Suplexes - Sets up the McCammon Driver or the Lock-On. (ala Chris Benoit and Kurt Angle) * Spinning Capture Suplex - Usually done when an oppoent is running at him. * Strong Spinning Back Kick - Done as an attack. 'General Moves' * Single Leg Takedown * Ankle Pick Takedown * Fireman's Carry * Falling Front Powerslam * Pendulum Backbreaker * Inverted Atomic Drop (Manhattan Drop) * Snap German Suplex * Second Rope Diving Forearm Drop (ala Bret Hart) * Second Rope Flying Clothesline * Shooting Star Press * Snap Powerbomb * Stalling Piledriver * Reverse Figure Four Leglock * Russian Legsweep * Stalling Brainbuster * Falling Vertical Suplex * Headlock Takedown * Headbutt * Running Knee Smash * Running Clothesline * Side Suplex * Second Rope Diving Forearm Smash * Shooting Star Press * Belly To Belly Suplex * Double Knee Drop * Side Belly To Belly Suplex * Top Rope Superplex 'Signature Taunts' * Cut Throat Taunt/Thumb Across The Throat (ala Chris Benoit) - Does it when about to do the McCammon Driver or American High. * Walking "What" Taunt (ala Bret Hart) - Does it after doing the Mutliple German Suplexes as if to say "Show Me!" * Leg Stretching - One of his warm up taunts. Stretches the right leg first and then the other. * Jumping In Place - Another warm up taunt, does after stretching. * Checks the ropes - Another warm up taunt. * Cracks Neck - Sporadically during the match. * Two handed shout (ala Sting) - Does after chopping opponent in the corner or standing on the second turnbuckle. * Lean Back Stretching - Does as a warm up taunt and sporadically during the match. * Double Arm Raise - Does as he is standing on the entrance way. Also does it after winning a match or standing on the second turnbuckle. 'Other Facts' 'Nicknames' * The Rookie Sensation (NWA start) * The Feature Effect * The Submission Machine * The Mercenary * The Evolution Of Efficiency 'Managers and Valets' * Erin Andrews (XCW) * DL Fitch (Early XCW) 'Entrance and Theme Music' * "Bite The Bullet" by Machine Head (Current) * "Ten Ton Hammer" by Machine Head (First Theme) 'Quotes' * You are Locked-On! * You are going to Bite The Bullet and take your beating like a man! * I am the Submission Machine! * The Mercenary is going in for the kill! * Oh I am sure, I am DAMN sure! 'Championships and Accomplishments' 'Xtreme Championship Wrestling' * 1-time XCW Global Champion * 1-time XCW Tag Team Champion (w/ "The Contract Killer" James Williams as The Mercenaries) * 2-time XCW Submission Champion * 1-time XCW Light-Heavyweight Champion * 1-time XCW Hardcore Champion * Held both the Submission and Hardcore titles at the same time. * 2004 XCW Survivor Match Winner 'Lock Wrestling Federation' * 1-time LWF Cross-Hemisphere Champion * 1-time LWF Tag Team Champion (w/ Nomad as The New Technicians and The Imperial Technicians) * 1-time LWF Imperial Champion (unified with the LWF Cross-Hemisphere Championship) 'National Wrestling Association' * 2-time NWA World Tag Team Champion (w/ "The Archangle" Gabriel Gates as The Mercenaries) 'WrestleView Wrestling Federation' * 1-time WVWF World Heavyweight Champion * 1-time WVWF Television Champion * 1-time WVWF Unified Extreme Champion * Longest reigning WVWF World Heavyweight Champion to date. * Holds record for the shortest title change in WVWF history. (5 Seconds) 'Championship Succession' References & Footnotes 1) http://www.cafepress.com/jw_mccammon J.W. McCammon Category:1982 births Category:American characters